A component with a semiconductor body which is contacted in a planar manner is known for example from document DE 103 53 679 A1. In particular, the component comprises a substrate, an optoelectronic semiconductor body arranged thereon and an insulation layer, the insulation layer being guided over the substrate and the optoelectronic semiconductor body. To contact the optoelectronic semiconductor body, a planar conductive structure in the form of metallisation is guided over the insulation layer to contact points of the semiconductor body and to a conductor track of the substrate.
In conventional planar contacting methods, the insulation layer generally rests closely against sides of the semiconductor body, whereby the insulation layer forms steep flanks at side faces of the semiconductor body, which are difficult to expose during the production process. In addition, voids may arise under the insulation layer at the side faces of the semiconductor body, which may disadvantageously impair the reliability of the component.